


Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘Parental Advice’

by countessofsnark



Series: Ridley & John [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Based on a prompt by @wonderavianSomeone spiked the eggnog.





	Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘Parental Advice’

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @wonderavian
> 
>  
> 
> _Someone spiked the eggnog._

The annual Tracy Christmas party had reached the post-dinner pre-indigestion stage when Grandma came walking into the living room carrying a large shiny tray. She handed each of the guests a glass of eggnog, which went down surprisingly well in spite of struggling stomachs. Little did anyone suspect that this year’s eggnog had been sabotaged by the Terrible Two. Their secret ingredient had been a generous amount of their dad’s favourite vodka. Stir well, sit back, and watch all that glorious booze do its job.

John was curled up in a far corner of the leather couch that doubles as Thunderbird 3’s launch prop, peacefully snoring away. Virgil had plonked down behind the piano and was currently trying to play what might have been a Beethoven sonata but sounded more like a cat running across the keys in a somewhat melodic way. Kayo was sitting in a lounge chair on the upper level staring into space, the manga she had been holding having slipped to the floor.

Alan and Gordon, both of whom had barely touched the eggnog, were watching the aftermath of their prank with a gleeful grin on their faces. Mischief managed. That is, until a very pissed off Grandma Tracy snatched the glasses out of their hands and sent them to their rooms – promising a handful of household chores would await them first thing in the morning.

Scott, meanwhile, had stumbled out into the cool night air. Although the vodka was wreaking havoc with his ability to walk in a straight line, he managed to sit down on one of the deck chairs that lined the swimming pool. 

‘Scott, I don’t quite understand why we’re out here,’ a clearly exasperated Ridley O’Bannon sighed as she took a seat on the neighbouring chair.

‘L-listen. I-I have… have to tell you something. It’s v-very import… important,’ Scott slurred, raising his hand and pointing in Ridley’s general direction.

‘Is it about the fact that John invited me? I mean, I know this was supposed to be a family event but he insisted I join. I know it was silly of me to tell him that I didn’t really have anyone to come home to during the holidays and…’

‘Shhhh. Tha…that’s not what I was going to say.’

‘O-kay.’ Ridley raised an eyebrow and crossed her legs. ‘I’m all ears.’ 

Unlike Scott and the rest of the Tracy’s, she had a pretty high tolerance for alcohol, and did not give in to the temptation to chuck back eggnog like it’s liquid candy.  
‘John hash been acting strange ever since that time he sav-… saved you and your ship. I think I need to clear a few… few things up here. About how… how we deal with That Side of Life.’

‘I’m not sure I’m following.’

‘He _likes_ you.’

‘About that, I…’

‘No. I know what’sh going.. going on. I’m not saying I’m againsht it,’ Scott paused briefly to unsuccessfully stifle a burp. ‘But lemme tell you one thing, lady. You break his heart, and I’ll break your career and everything else you hold dear. Understhood?’

‘Uhm… Look. We’re not dating… yet. We just enjoy each other’s company. A lot. And I’m not the one to allow myself to fall in love easily. But I gotta admit, there’s something about John that gives me tingles in a good way – that I haven’t experienced in a long time.’ 

Ridley felt her cheeks burning as she said that last sentence. Maybe the booze had kicked in after all, revealing the truth she hadn’t been willing to face tonight.  
‘Trust me, I know. I know my brother. He really likes you, Ridley. Just promise me you’ll treat him right. Will y-you?’

‘Promise,’ Ridley smiled, getting up and helping Scott to his feet. ‘Now let’s go back and put our ginger spaceman to bed, because last time I checked he was knocked out by whatever has been added to your grandma’s eggnog.’


End file.
